Caught Red Handed
by littlewarriorfox
Summary: My first submission, be gentle, kidding, be honest not finished yet, bear with me  Smutty
1. Chapter 1

Teresa Lisbon looked down at the neatly packed interior of the suitcase on the bed in her hotel room, it wasn't hers, but she knew whose it was, Jane's. She allowed herself to stroke the fabric and inhaled deeply of the clean light scent that was impressed on her memory indelibly. A scent, that she could recall at will, that made her stomach clench and ache. The soft silky material of his boxer jocks and fine wool nap of his expensive suits were bliss to her fingers, the only thing that could have made it better, was if Jane had been inside the fabric.

No, that was a dangerous thought, she couldn't have him. She was his boss, she was supposed to be…. not hurting him anymore than he was, already. She knew his obsession with revenge for his murdered wife and child.

As far as she knew he'd never so much as looked at another woman apart from their one night stand. Despite his charming and occasionally flirtatious persona, Teresa knew it was just that a persona of a wounded man and their one night could never be more than that. She didn't think that he could see beyond his wife and the revenge that consumed him. He was broken perhaps forever and she would inflict no more damage than she already had.

_It had been amazing. That night when she had noticed him watching her, she'd looked up from scooping up the strings of case closed pizza cheese on a finger and caught his eyes, innocently, as she'd popped her cheese covered finger in her mouth. It was the way the smile dropped off his face and his pupils dilated that stirred a tension to life in her belly. The sharp intake of breath, that precipitated her own. _

_Grace asked a question, or at least Teresa thought she had from the expectant look on her beautiful face. Grace's face altered as she took in the change of atmosphere looking back and forward between Lisbon and Jane, the expectant look was exchanged for carefully supressed delighted smile. _

_Oh god, Grace had noticed. Lisbon's panicked glance swept Rigsby and Cho. Rigsby, as always, was oblivious and Cho impossible to read. The uncharacteristic clatter of furniture from the usually graceful Jane drew her attention back to him. He'd risen from the table._

"_Tea?" he'd asked the group in general_

"_Tea? With pizza?" Rigsby's bemusement coloured his voice_

"_That's a no then?" Jane's voice was carefully light and joking and he motioned to Cho._

"_No, thanks" was Cho's typically terse reply. "I've got to go anyway" And without much more than that he gathered his things and left_

"_Oh and Rigsby" Grace began. "I need you," Rigsby's head swivelled in her direction, ever the white knight "to walk me to my car" to his credit he was a gentleman, to his discredit he'd forgotten Grace's gun, badge and hand to hand training. But then Teresa judged by her smile, and Rigsby's slightly stunned features that had been her goal. Great, just what she needed a Grace cupid._

_Then she and Jane were alone….._

Teresa forcibly dragged herself into the present, countless times she'd been lost in that memory. She had to stop thinking about it, the gnawing ache in her belly that was intensified afterward was why. The ache for something she couldn't have. Cupping her belly she breathed through the psychic pain made physical.

When it subsided she, with quick efficient movements, zipped the case shut and hefting it she moved over to knock on the interconnecting door of their rooms there was no answer she tried the handle hers opened and she was faced with his door. She knocked, again there was no answer she tried the handle and again it opened, and she hefted the case through the door.

The zipper scraped her bare leg looking down she was reminded that she was in panties and a t-shirt, the reason she'd opened her/his case to begin with. There'd been no answer so he wasn't in there, she'd leave his case and grab her own and no one'd be the wiser. Moving into the room she heard the unmistakeable sounds of the shower running. Ok Teresa thought, I'll be quick, she hefted the case to the bed and on to it, next to hers.

A moan from the shower caught her attention, and her head whipped up fearing an accident. Had he fallen, hurt himself was he injured, bleeding, sick…?

The door was open and Jane was clearly visible behind the glass in the swirling steam. His lithe form was braced against the tiled wall by one extended arm. His head bent forward, his blonde curls slicked, wet and dark against his skull.

She could only see the side of his face but his eyes appeared to be screwed shut as if in pain. Lisbon stepped forward to offer help when the steam encircling his hips parted and she saw the source of his "pain". His cock was massively hard and his hand firmly gripped it pumping up and down is length. Teresa was rooted to the spot, mesmerised by the living fantasy in front of her.

Golden skin covered his lithely muscled form that spoke of strength and endurance rather than brute force, skin she knew was silk on steel. His buttocks tensed as he thrust into his hand, his ass, that she could feel in her hands the memory was that intense, perfection, satin covered moving marble. Her fingers flexed involuntarily at the memory of gripping it to pull him deeper inside needing more despite being full to the brim already. To resist the little loss of withdrawal as he readied to thrust back.

_They were alone… Jane turned to her, his bright smile forced._

"_So here we are, all alone" His voice was also forced_

"_So it would seem" _

_In the uncomfortable silence, Jane began to clean up the pizza boxes and cups. Teresa sat back and admired his quick efficient movements the bending and twisting of his lithe strong figure as he moved about the kitchen. _

_Suddenly she was tired, tired of being the boss, tired of always being in charge, tired of being responsible and sensible and lonely. When he returned to the table and motioned to her nearly empty bottle._

"_Done?" His eyes flickered over her._

"_No Jane, you?" His face was puzzled as he tried to decipher her meaning. "But I am tired Jane, tired of being in charge and responsible and sensible. Can you help me Jane?" His face cleared and pupils dilated as understanding dawned. _

"_Are you sure Lisbon? Are you sure you want this? Me?" The huskiness of voice made her shiver._

"_Right now, I can't think of anything I want more. Kiss me Jane" she leaned toward him tipping her face up._

"_That my dear Lisbon is your last command tonight." And he complied. The kiss was not gentle, nor was it sweet. Lips met with passion newly discovered and newly released. Lips slanted across each other seeking more. Jane's mouth was tea flavoured and something spicy, their tongues tangled. His hand buried itself in her hair anchoring her head as he lifted her to stand, pulling her against him._

_He pulled away and sucked in a breath._

"_Ahh Lisbon, I've wanted you, wanted this for so long"_

The movement of her fingers pulled her back into herself and she realised her lungs were burning and she sucked in a breath. The sudden oxygen was almost dizzying at least that's what she told herself.

Jane's groan drew her attention back not that it had really wandered from him. The muscles in his arm bunched and relaxed, he quickened his pace and braced his body by spreading his feet a little wider, he was muttering and Lisbon strained to hear over her own panting breath, and it was the sudden loud groan of "Teresa" as he came, that startled the responding cry from her.

His tensed muscles shifted as his head whipped up and his hazy pale green gaze met her darker one, she watched the haze evaporate as he recognized her.

Teresa skittered backwards, miserable and aroused and desperate to get out and away. As he reached for the towel by his shower, her hand found the door frame and she all but fell through it slamming hers shut behind her and fumbled at the lock.

"Oh fuck, ohfuck, ohhhh fuuck" she cursed as she paced the room frantic. Lisbon jumped when her door banged against the wall she spun around to face a naked Jane, well he had towel around his waist, his chest glittered with beaded water and his eyes glittered with something else. She backed away suddenly aware that her arousal had made her panties and thighs wet and her arousal scented the air, his nostrils flared.

She tried bluffing

"Jane, our suitcases were mixed up, I was just bringing yours to you.." her tone placating and explanatory

"But you stayed and watched Lisbon." A statement, a fact. Was the bastard amused?

"I uh," she tried accusatory "if you'd just bought a different case…" he paced forward, predatory "like I said" she began to back up "last time, Jane" he raised an eyebrow it cut her off cold, and then she drew up short at the desk as it pressed in to her butt. Jane's arms came up and crowded her against the edge he leaned forward putting his mouth to her ear his breath making her shiver

"I can smell you Teresa all honey and sweet. I remember how you taste on my tongue and how you fell apart on it."

Teresa shuddered, at his voice and the fresh flow of moisture from her pussy.

_The memory was fresh, Jane bending her naked, forward over the little table in the office kitchen, pressed up hard behind her. Her heart pounded in her ears, he put her shaking hands to the far edge and curled her fingers over it. Gently he used a knee between hers to push her legs out into a wider stance. All the while his rigid cock pushed enticingly against her ass. _

_He leaned forward and whispered hotly in her ear_

"_Hang on Lisbon" and then his warmth along her spread eagled body vanished, startled she looked over her shoulder to see what he was doing, admiring his handiwork. The position had stretched her out and lifted her ass high in the air exposing her pussy, she feel the wetness she was sure he could see slicking her thighs. He looked up to see her looking_

"_Uh uh Lisbon, be a good girl no peeking." Teresa turned her head around and put her hot cheek to the cool smooth surface of the little table and waited for what seemed an eternity. Finally he touched her. One finger between her shoulder blades and then he trailed that finger down her spine. Teresa whimpered as the temporary relief of his touch evolved into a new torture of degrees. Was he determined to drive her insane? When his finger reached the dimples above her buttocks the second hand joined it and both of them fanned out and trailed over her buttocks, fingertips only. _

_She was literally shaking with need. Who did that, she thought, besides characters in romance novels? Then he parted her pussy lips with that damn single finger again, and drew a moan from her_

"_Jane, please"_

"_Shh Lisbon, soon" then he was gone again_

"_Jane" she was too far gone, to even be embarrassed by the needy whine in her voice._

_In an eternity that lasted only a moment his hands were back gripping her hips his thumbs smoothing, soothing her hot skin. Then a hot breath on the back of her thighs. Followed swiftly by a sweep of divine tongue that caught her breath, hitching her diaphragm. She shifted her feet restlessly trying to bring about firmer contact. _

_He chuckled softly, indulgently and kissed her buttock trailing his tongue, the bastard was smiling as he kissed her ass. She could feel the upturn of his lips._

"_Jane" she growled "you are going to pay"_

"_Yes please Lisbon" at that he thrust his tongue into her pussy, giving her the pressure she needed. He thrust his tongue til he felt her restlessness return, the instinct drive for more. He slipped down a little and began to tease her clit laving it and grazing it with his teeth revelling in her whimpers and moans. He wondered what noises she'd make when he buried himself to the hilt in her. Finally he sucked her clit hard and she fell apart._

_The tension in Teresa's belly whipped out and flung a torrent of pleasure to cascade through her veins. Leaving her panting and hanging on._

Patrick's hands circled her tiny waist sliding under the t-shirt she wore to cup her buttocks and lifted her to perch on the edge of the desk. He didn't stop there and slid his hand under her thighs and lifted them to hook over his hips, tilting her hips into alignment with his and pressed his hard cock and against her. She wondered dazedly where the towel had gone and how the hell could he be hard again after what she'd just witnessed.

"I'm going to melt your frost, ice princess." Patrick Jane made a mistake, for all his brilliance he had miscalculated. The words "Ice princess" had reminded her of the armour she'd erected and why. The hands that were lifting to caress his ridged abdomen now came up to shove him away.

"Fuck you Jane, get off me," Teresa snarled, arousal took a back seat to anger. "get off me" When her shoves didn't seem to register in his lust haze she drew her legs back and shoved with her feet "Get. Off. Me." he stumbled back, confused as she stood and straightened

"Lisbon?" her name a plaintive question

"No Jane, no" Teresa's voice was flat, forbidding. Anger woke in him, so she was going to leave him high and dry again. Just like last time when they'd had sex and she gone cold on him and shut him down after.

"Fine Lisbon" his voice was as cold as his stomach felt, cold and heavy and sinking. He bent to pick up his shed towel

"It's just that…" Her voice was uncertain and it almost made him stop

"It's fine Lisbon" He replied tersely, too hurt to be kind.

"Patrick" the sound of his first name a rarity on her lips gave him pause "I can't be her…" He stopped at that, and turned to face her, she looked tiny, miserable and forlorn. Her green eyes beseeching his understanding

"Who?" He asked. He knew though.

"Angela, I can't be her for you, I'm me. I won't change that not even for you"

"I don't want her."

"Don't say things you don't mean" Teresa said softly, her eyes dropped unwilling to witness his agreement.

"Aaahh Teresa," Her first name on his lips, lifted her eyes to his again. "I'm not that man anymore, she is dead, and you are here, beautiful, vital, smart. You are the glue that held me together, still holds me together.

But more than that, you made me alive. Made me, want, to live not just exist. It not just that, I need you Teresa, I do, you're my glue. But I can deal with broken, I could exist with broken. You, make me want, want to be good, want to be better, want to have light, I want you, Teresa and if Angela were to turn up tomorrow I'd still want you. I'm not her Patrick anymore, I'm your Jane"

Teresa watched him closely looking for signs of game playing. His eyes were wide, guileless and disarmingly earnest.

"Really?" the question tumbled from her lips. Damn it she thought I hadn't meant it to sound so hopeful.

He smiled, not the megawatt smile that had her suspicious and weak at the knees all at once but a soft one, a gentle one. "Really." He murmured softly.

"Oh Jane" Teresa breathed letting out the held breath. At that he strode forward and enveloped her tiny frame in a hug. She nuzzled into his collar bone inhaling freshly showered Jane, and returned his embrace. Allowing her fingers to trace the lines of the muscles of his sculpted back, she discovered the distinct lack of towel when she reached his waist. Delighted she smoothed her hands over his buttocks and dragged her fingernails lightly over his skin on the way back up.

"Teresa" he warned, which only caused her to do it harder "Teresa…" he groaned and tipping her chin up lifted her mouth to his. The kiss started gentle, an affirmation, a connection a soft moving of lips and gentle licks it soon changed. Lisbon pulled him to her and lifted her leg to twine with his, looking for more. Rubbing her abdomen on his erection, he groaned in her mouth and thrust his tongue in to tangle with hers.

She pulled away to complain, demand, beg she wasn't sure which.

"More Jane, more." All she knew was it wasn't enough. He lifted her of the ground and she wrapped around him bringing his cock into contact with her hot wet pussy.

His mind was scrambled temporarily even with panties she felt slick and slippery, hot and heavenly. His body thrust, of its own volition, against her. He moaned and she clutched him tighter to her and he returned her to the edge of the desk.

Gasping for breath he pulled away, and looked down at her face, her green eyes hazy with lust, darkened and dilated.

He lifted the hem of the t-shirt and pulled it off her slender body revealing her breasts. They were barely more than a handful but soft and inviting tipped with blush coloured nipples crowning pale silky curves. Jane cupped them in his hand and bent his head to take one in his mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lisbon's stomach tightened as his mouth, that glorious mouth, the mouth that haunted her dreams, waking and sleeping, closed over her nipple. She buried her fingers in his golden curls to hold him to her. Her back arched encouraging his eager mouth to take more, gasping when he did so.

She trailed a hand down his deliciously muscled back, his body warm and firm as she skimmed the satiny skin. The clean ridges of lithe muscle. The straight strong column of his spine, that led down to his firm tempting sexy ass. She dug her fingers in to pull his hard cock against her.

Lisbon moaned at the sensation of his erection rubbing against her, and was rewarded with his sharp intake of breath. Her panties were drenched and felt barely there as he thrust blindly, his mouth at her breasts greedy and feasting. It was heavenly. Her Jane, her Jane, her Jane in her arms, hers, and hers alone.

He sucked her nipple deep and pulled gently and released it with a soft wet pop. He met her eyes and smiled, that devastating smile before leaning down to kiss her quivering belly leaving a trail of burning sensation in its wake.

"Jane" she moaned "please?"

He met her eyes again his jade gaze was hungry, triumphant and magnetic

"What Lisbon?" His long tapered elegant fingers edged under the elastic edge of her panties pushing them aside to expose her pussy but still he didn't break his gaze from hers. Even when his fingers stroked though her folds his gaze didn't falter until he grazed her clit making her eyes roll back and eliciting needy moan

"This?" He licked through her folds

"Yeessss" She hissed out, her body bowing "aaahhhh yessss that" Her fingers twisted hard in his hair holding him to her.

His tongue was magic, he brought an arm up and across her hips pinning her, briefly she wondered why then he thrust fingers deep into her slick wet channel. Lisbon couldn't have stopped her hips from jerking if she'd tried when he curled them up dragged them over her sensitive nerves. The wave of pleasure was tsunami like, as he repeated the action and sucked her clit into his mouth. Her body bowed, her mouth stretched in a soundless scream as wave after wave stole her breath.

Suddenly his face haloed by light was all see could see the hungry green eyes darkened and glittering with lust. Blinded by their brilliance she dragged his mouth to hers and tasted herself on his lips. He rubbed his erection through the lips of her soaked pussy and he groaned into her mouth.

He pulled away from the kiss, at her questioning look he said "I want to see"

"What?" her voice breathless impatient

"Your eyes when I slide in to you hot tight body, last time I had you from behind and didn't see, this time I want to see what I do to you." his gaze locked to hers as he pressed home.

Unable to break the gaze, all she could do was feel, as his cock breached her pussy. Oh she had not forgotten how big he was but it still surprised her, the pleasant burn of her tissues stretching to accommodate him. His pupils swallowed his iris' whole and she could see the struggle to maintain control in them. He gritted his teeth and tendons on his neck tautened. She wriggled her hips and watched the panic flash across his face.

"Lisbon, stop it" he growled

She rocked taking him to the hilt.

"Fuck, Lisbon, give me a break" Sweat broke out on his forehead.

"Turn-about is fair play Jane"

"Lisbon you're so fucking hot and tight, I want to go slow and gentle for you"

"Who said I wanted slow and gentle? Jane you know better than anyone I don't break, just fuck me"

"I" he began and she stole his power of speech with a thrust of her hips and then another, all he could do was cry out "Theresa" and meet her thrust for thrust.

He was lost, helpless to more than drive himself into her body his gaze locked to hers. He lifted her off the bench cupping her buttocks in his hands. When his inadvertent brush over her anus made her eyes roll back in her head, and her breath quicken he couldn't help but grin. Already slicked from her own juices he slipped a finger in her back passage up to the first knuckle. Theresa exploded in his arms he was hard pressed to hold her and pressed her against the wall so he could continue to thrust.

Her pussy pulsed around his cock and he could feel his own climax coming. His thrusts became, jerky and unco-ordinated and harder, prolonging her orgasm before he spilled hot and copiously.

The haze lifted and he still had her pinned to the wall impaled on his still semi hard cock his head cradled on her shoulder. Her fingers twined lazily in his hair.

"My Jane" she murmured

"Your Jane" he agreed, and kissed her.


End file.
